La maldicion del pueblo
by Lluvisna
Summary: Otro dia en el pueblo y como siempre, todos mueren, pero al dia siguiente estan vivos. Pero hasta aqui el misterio, Sniffles investigara hasta el fondo todo sobre aquella maldicion que provoca que mueran y revivan, ya no habra mas misterio. Historia inventada dando una explicacion de esto.
1. Un dia normal

**Los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no son de mi autoría, solo los utilizo en esta historia para compartir mi idea de como es que empezó la "Maldición" que sufren todos.**

**Aquí son exactamente iguales a como los vemos en la serie.**

_**Dedicado a **__**CachuloXD**__**.**_

Amanecía otra vez en aquel pueblo dando inicio a un nuevo día, todos sus habitantes se levantaban para vivir otro día en el que podía pasar de todo, ya conocemos a las personas que habitan este lugar, y ese día fue como muchos se esperaban.

Handy despierta muy alegre, camina hasta su cocina tarareando una canción, abre el microondas, la puerta de la alacena y toma la bolsa de palomitas de maíz, todo lo anterior con su boca y la ayuda de una silla, al meter la bolsa de las palomitas en el microondas cierra la puerta de este, gira la perilla que controla el tiempo y comienza a funcionar el aparato, pero al cabo de unos segundos la maquina se empieza a sacudir violentamente y termina explotando incinerando el cuerpo del constructor.

Shifty y Lifty robaron todo lo que pudieron de la nueva dulcería de Lumpy, pusieron todo en el camión y partieron a toda prisa, accidentalmente atropellaron a Lammy y a Truffles quienes cruzaban la calle, esto hizo que el parabrisas de la camioneta se llenara de sangre imposibilitando la vista, a causa de esto terminaron chocándose con la casa de Cuddles, ambos murieron en el choque.

Cuddles veía impresionado la camioneta que de repente había atravesado la pared de su habitación, y el no se había levantada de su cama siquiera, la impresión le duro poco ya que su techo comenzó a agrietarse y un gran trozo de el le cayo encima aplastándolo.

Nutty fue a la nueva dulcería de Lumpy pero al percatarse de que estaba vacía fue corriendo al minisúper para comprar varios kilos de azúcar, una vez comprada su preciada azúcar se dirigía dificultosamente hacia su casa empujando un carrito que pidió prestado en el minisúper que estaba lleno de sacos con kilos de azúcar, accidentalmente una de las ruedas pisa una cascara de plátano provocando que el carrito se diera vuelta y la azúcar le cayera encima a Nutty, los sacos, por una extraña razón se rompieron y soltaron su contenido sobre el cuerpo del joven, al ver esto, a Nutty no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que abrir su boca para darle paso a aquella sustancia cristalina a su interior, pero esta también entra por sus fosas nasales y lleno su garganta impidiéndole respirar y murió asfixiado.

Giggles caminaba alegremente por la acera tarareando una canción, paso al lado de un sitio donde estaban construyendo un edificio, ella se detiene un momento intentando buscar con la vista a su amigo Handy para poder saludarlo, cuando no lo pudo encontrar, estaba lista para partir pero un ladrillo le cae en la cabeza incrustándose en el cráneo, da un par de pasos torpemente y cae muerta al suelo.

Mole acababa de depositar su celular en una mesa, o eso era lo que el creía que había echo, pero lo que en realidad paso es que dejo caer un ladrillo desde el cuarto piso de la construcción en que trabaja. caminaba hacia donde el estaba seguro debería estar el ascensor, pero termino por llegar a uno de los bordes del suelo y cayo dentro de la mescladora de cemento, no entendía que había pasado, estaba dando vueltas en un liquido muy espeso que le impedía moverse con facilidad, tragaba de aquella mezcla pesaba e insípida, con su bastón golpeaba como podía las paredes que lo rodeaban con la esperanza de dar con la salida, pero termino ahogándose en ese mismo lugar.

Russell le estaba dando a Mime y a Flaky una clase de pesca, aunque habían unos problemas ya que Flaky se reusaba a acercarse a la orilla del muelle y mime insistía en usar su caña, el problema era que su caña no existía, estaba haciendo uno de sus actos de mimo. Decidió que mejor les mostraría que la paciencia es algo esencial, tiro su caña al agua y se sentó mientras sus dos aprendices lo veían, les hablaba sobre la técnica, sobre el tiempo que tardaría un pez en picar, sobre no sentirse decepcionado si no lo logran a la primera, y en eso algo pica, el pirata gala con todas sus fuerzas he inmediatamente una cierra eléctrica encendida sale del agua y cae sobre el brazo del pirata haciendo que este suelte un grito de dolor, la cierra sigue con las piernas de su "Victima" Mientras este se aleja como puede, Los gritos de Flaky están de fondo, Russell se tira al agua creyendo que así se salvaría, llegando al fondo marino inesperadamente un montón de cangrejos se reúnen a su alrededor y comienzan a pellizcarlo por todas partes dejando que la sangre fluya y flote hacia la superficie.

Mime y Flaky observan asustados la sangre en el agua que juraban le pertenecían a su mentor del arte de la pesca, la chica grita aterrada y el chico hace el ademan de gritan unos momentos, en eso el mimo capta que la cierra eléctrica sigue en el mismo lugar, decide acercarse para tomarla mientras la herramienta salta como pez fuera del agua, Mime se pone de cuatro patas y se acerca a la cierra eléctrica, ante esto, como si estuviera viva, aquel instrumento que sirve para cortar se abalanza contra la persona que invade su espacio y le corta uno de sus cuernos, el chico ante esto retrocede pero la cierra salta y le tritura la cabeza.

Flaky grita despavorida y sale corriendo del muelle en que acaban de ocurrir dos muertes, no importa cuantas veces vea a alguien morir o muera ella, su miedo a la muerte no cesara en ningún momento, siempre le ha tenido miedo y así siempre será, se arrepentía de tomar aquella clase de pesca, corría sin rumbo y con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no vio que frente a ella Lumpy conducía con audífonos puestos y con la vista distraída, lo curioso es que conducía una cortadora de césped que estaba utilizando en esos días como transporte ya que se le averió su auto, y así, ambos chocaron, la cortadora seguía su marcha aun con Flaky debajo de ella, y Lumpy al sentir terreno disparejo se quejo mentalmente sobre el mal cuidado de las calles a la par que el cuerpo de la joven, la carne y los huesos, eran cortados, triturados y desfigurados, cuando se termino el "Camino disparejo" quedo en medio de la calle un cadáver irreconocible, con un enorme charco de sangre como fondo.

Sniffles se encontraba en su casa trabajando en un cohete, quería mejorar la mecánica y que su preciado transporte no terminara en el sol como ocurrió aquella vez que todos terminaron en una isla por un descuido de Lumpy, mientras arreglaba unos cables de la parte de abajo de su cohete para que funcionara bien la comunicación con el panel de control y la propulsión siente un cosquilleo en su pierna, cuando se asoma descubre que su casa ha sido "Invadida" por las hormigas, en ese momento pensó que no podía dejar que esos insectos que pueden cargar ocho veces su propio peso le arruinaran todo, tomo de la mesa que tenia al lado uno de sus últimos inventos: Una pistola de agua que a través del H2O transportaba mas de 10 Watts, lo que seria suficiente para acabar con las odiosas hormigas, las correteaba por todas partes y estas se escapaban, en un momento un gran numero de hormigas se pusieron visiblemente sobre el panel de control, en eso Sniffles cegado de venganza contra esos bichos disparo su arma, logro matar no solamente a varias hormigas, sino también a los circuitos que controlaban el despegue, el cohete se encendió, y como el genio planeaba probarlo en el desierto y no en el pueblo había cargando el motor del cohete con plutonio, pero que todavía no estaba cien por ciento habilitado para su uso, por lo que paso, fue una explosión que acabo con todo a una milla de distancia.

En un lugar en lo que hace unos minutos era un bosque, un montón de polvo se movía, a los segundos Splendid salió del polvo que amenazaba con ser su tumba, pero obviamente eso no acabaría con un súper héroe, se levanto y se retiro algo de polvo de la ropa y de su cola, después miro a su alrededor, estaba pasmado, en su mente se preguntaba que villano habría ocasionado la destrucción de todo su querido pueblo, después de unos momentos de contemplar el nuevo paisaje que lo rodeaba reflexionó sobre ir a buscar sobrevivientes, y así lo hizo, voló por todas partes viendo como todo el lugar había quedado totalmente hecho polvo, busco por horas algún sobreviviente pero nada. Ya oscurecía y Splendid estaba algo cansado, fue hacia donde debería estar su casa y se recostó en aquel incomodo suelo lleno de tierra y ceniza, dio un suspiro y se acomodo de lado para después quedarse dormido.

Amanecía otra vez en aquel pueblo dando inicio a un nuevo día, todos sus habitantes se levantaban para vivir otro día en el que podía pasar de todo.

Otra vez, todos se levantaban en sus camas, en sus casas, sin ningún tipo de rasguño o herida, con todas las cosas en su lugar, todos salieron y abrieron sus ventanas de una manera sincronizada, asomaron su cabeza y vieron que era todo como siempre, y curiosamente todos los habitantes se hicieron la misma pregunta en sus cabezas "¿Por que pasa esto?" Para algunos era la primera vez que se lo preguntaban, otros ya se habían echo esta pregunta, y uno ya tenia la curiosidad por las nubes, Sniffles. El genio quería saber porque cada vez que morían al día siguiente los habitantes estaban vivos, y cualquier desastre que haya pasado desaparecía como si nunca hubiese pasado, pero ya no iba a soportar otro día sin saber que pasaba, no, tenia que investigar el misterio de "La maldición del pueblo".


	2. Empieza la investigacion

**Los personajes del programa de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen a mi, ¿Que de quien son? pues se me olvido el nombre, mejor será investigar, lo único mío es la historia en la que están sumergidos los personajes, aquí el capitulo dos de "La maldición del pueblo".**

**Recordare que aquí todos son animales antropomorfos como los muestran en la serie.**

_**Dedicado a **__**CachuloXD**__**.**_

Sniffles estaba decidido, averiguaría en donde, en que momento y porque comenzó todo, todo lo que provocaba esta extraña anomalía a la que tuvieron que acostumbrarse desde pequeños, lo primero que quería saber es desde que tiempos había empezado aquella maldición que rodeaba todo lo que llamaban hogar, para eso tendría que entrevistar a los mas viejos habitantes, pero no eran tan viejos, solamente adultos, el primero que se vino a la mente fue aquel oso fanático de los ochentas, Disco Bear.

Busco una mochila e introdujo todo lo que necesitaría, debía estar preparado o moriría en el intento de averiguar todo acerca del porque tienden a morir casi todos los días de su vida, libreta, lápiz, sacapuntas, borrador, protector solar, sus lentes de repuestos, el repuesto de los repuestos, un paraguas, un silbato, dinero, guantes de goma, una cámara, una grabadora, vendas, parches, fósforos y su nueva pistola laser reducidora de volumen, tenia que estar preparado para todo, Hormigas, Policía, Nutty o desastres casi ridículos, cuando creyó estar listo salió de su casa, cerro los cuatro cerrojos y puso el candado, esa seguridad no era para prevenir ladrones, era para evitar que su amigo Nutty se metiera a buscar dulces y termine bebiendo nitrógeno liquido o masticando mercurio.

Ahí estaba, le fue difícil llegar pero ahí estaba, frente a la casa de Disco Bear, tuvo que evitar que unos autos lo atropellaran, que una bola de demolición le destrozara el cráneo y huir rápidamente de un grupo de chihuahuas, según el, esas bestias eran extremadamente peligrosas. Se acerco a la gran mansión y toco el timbre, espero un rato pero nadie le abrió, volvió a tocar y nada, Sniffles comenzaba a pensar que tal vez Disco Bear había salido de su casa, entonces se asomo por la ventana para asegurarse y lo único que vio fue un montón de sangre y a un perro de pelaje gris claro con un ojo rodeado de pelaje azul mordiendo un brazo, a ver tal escena simplemente se alejo de la ventana lentamente y luego comenzó a correr, era hora del plan B, entrevistar a otro oso, y ese era Pop.

Llego, cansado de correr otra vez de esos Chihuahuas pero llego, casi lo alcanzan pero el decidió usar su rayo encogedor para reducirlos al tamaño de unas hormigas, ahora esos caninos serian problema de los bichos.

Pop lo dejo pasar a su casa y se dirigió a la cocina, Sniffles lo siguió y cuando entro vio al pequeño Cub en una gran olla, con agua, encima de la estufa, encendida, Al ver esto el genio corre preocupado y saca a Cub de lo olla.

-¿Por que hicistes eso? -Pregunta Pop

-¡Porque Cub estaba a punto de ser el ingrediente principal de la sopa! -Grito Sniffles mientras cargaba a Cub en brazos- Además -Prosiguió- ¿Puedo saber el porque de que este pequeño osezno estuviera en una olla llena de agua encima de la estufa con la llama encendida?

-Le estaba dando un baño con agua caliente.

Ante la respuesta Sniffles se golpeo la frente sin dejar caer al pequeño y se dijo mentalmente que oficialmente estaba rodeado de idiotas, Lumpy era un claro ejemplo, entonces anoto en su mente que después de descubrir lo que causaba que murieran y revivieran se pondría a investigar el porque casi todos los del pueblo eran torpes y con una clara falta del uso de la materia gris, y también de las locuras, porque si no eran idiotas tenían un problema mental diferente, una obsesión como Petunia y Nutty, una gran mezclas de fobias y temores, como Flaky o un trastorno de estrés pos traumático como Flippy.

Dejando todo eso de lado, Pop fue a vestir a su hijo mientras Sniffles depositaba su mochila en el suelo y se sentaba en uno de los sillones, cuando el mayor llego con el pequeño en brazos y se sentó frente a su invitado ente prosiguió a explicarle las cosas.

-Escucha Pop, estoy haciendo una investigación y necesito que me respondas unas preguntas.

-Por supuesto -Respondió el sonriendo.

Sniffles busco en su mochila la libreta y el lápiz que el había empacado junto con la grabadora, había aprendido que en sus investigaciones no debe dejar sus descubrimientos solamente en papel, por si se termina quemando o devorado por un cocodrilo también debía grabarlas, no cometería los mismos errores del pasado, puso la grabadora a funcionar y comenzó con su pequeña entrevista.

-Muy bien Pop -Se acomodo un poco en el sillón- estoy seguro de que tu sabes que todos morimos de manera seguida en este lugar y al día siguiente estamos vivos sin ningún tipo de moretón o marca que demuestre la manera en la que morimos.

-Si-

-¿Nuca te has preguntado porque pasa esto?-

-Curiosamente me lo pregunte esta mañana al levantarme, ni me di cuenta de cuando morí, solo escuche una gran explosión- Ante las palabras Sniffles recordó que es responsable de las muertes de todo aquel que haya perdido la vida a causa de la explosión que provoco su cohete.

-Bu-bueno, si, yo quería saber si esto pasaba cuando tu eras niño.

-Pasaba exactamente lo mismo, y mi padre me conto que era lo mismo cuando era pequeño, y su padre le conto lo mismo, y el padre de el, con su padre, y el padre de este-

-Entendido, hace varias generaciones atrás-

-pero en el año milseiscientosdiez no pasaba nada de esto-

El genio abrió los ojos, había dado con lo que quería, lo anoto rápidamente y prosiguió.

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Tal vez deberías leer mas libros de historia, en varios se dice que en ese año se empezó a construir este pueblo después de que varios de Inglaterra ya habían comenzado a colonizar América del norte-

-Interesante -Sniffles se sintió un poco ignorante al no saber aquella información que estaba totalmente disponible en los libros de historia del lugar, anoto lo que dijo Pop y luego apago la grabadora, pensó que seria mejor ir a buscar en los libros, se despidió de Pop y comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca del lugar.

Mientras caminaba en una calle cerca de un hidrante este se puso a moverse violentamente, entonces el dedujo lo que pasaría, saco rápidamente el paraguas y lo abrió, justo a tiempo, el hidrante salió disparado por los aires y cayo en el auto de Mole, con el dueño dentro, pero lo curioso es que el agua que salía como geiser era de color rosa, saco su lengua y la estiro para probar el agua que caía, era dulce, muy dulce, pensó que seguramente Nutty estaba relacionado con eso de alguna forma y siguió caminando. Y tenia toda la razón, ya que esa mañana cuando Nutty se fue a duchar mientras cantaba accidentalmente trago agua de la ducha, después la escupió, no era dulce, ni tenia sabor, entonces pensó que el agua debería ser mas dulce, en eso se le ocurrió una idea, salió de la ducha y fue a buscar a su cocina unos kilos de azúcar, le pidió el camión prestado a Handy y transporto varios kilos de azúcar a la enorme bomba de agua del pueblo, en un gran estanque comenzó a vaciar sus costales de azúcar, cuando termino accidentalmente se resbalo y cayo al gran estanque que de alguna manera lo estaba succionando, y el cuerpo de Nutty quedo en las tuberías que transportaban agua tiñéndola de rosa debido a que el rojo de la sangre estaba bastante disuelto en tantos litros de agua.

Cuando Sniffles llego a la biblioteca entro sigilosamente, sabia que no debía hacer ruido, aquel oso encargado de la biblioteca se tomaba enserio su trabajo, no le gustaba ningún tipo de ruido dentro de aquel santuario de la sabiduría, ese era Flippy, quien trabajaba de vez en cuando en ese lugar, Sniffles lo vio en su puesto con un libro de sopas de letras, camina de puntillas hasta un pasillo, empezó a buscar unos libros de los principios del pueblo, y vio uno que le llamo la atención "Diario de un científico" decidió tomarlo junto con otros sobre los principios de ese lugar, deposito todo en una mesa y comenzó a leer.

Descubrió mucho, como que el pueblo no fue terminado completamente sino setenta años después de que empezaron las obras, también que algunos llamaban ese lugar como "El sitio de la muerte" ya que se sufrían muchos accidentes y las enfermedades acababan con todo ser vivo, en otro libro se cuenta sobre los primeros años con la maldición que hacia que todo aquel que muriera reviviera, pero eso no era lo que buscaba, entre un libro y otro habían unos cientocincuenta años de diferencia según las fechas, tomo el diario del científico.

Hay estaba todo, era un experimento para combatir la mortalidad, lo explicaba todo, aquel científico viejo hasta el pueblo junto con otros mas para empezar una investigación, algo que revolucionaria al mundo entero, un secreto eran las camas, en eso Sniffles fue a buscar otro libro, uno que hablara sobre las camas, las casas, todo sobre el lugar que habitaban, encontró uno y lo reviso, estaba escrito también por el científico, estaba todo, las piezas encajaban, anotaba todo, hizo pequeños esquemas, lo tenia, el secreto, aquello que se olvido, y matando dos pájaros de un tiro, en el diario se hablaba sobre una estupidez que embarcaba a los habitantes, también una pequeña explicación del porque nacían tan pocas crías femeninas, todo estaba en los libros, no entendía como no se le había ocurrido antes, sin darse cuenta ya era de noche, la hora de cerrar la biblioteca, todas las luces se apagaron y el genio escucho las puertas cerrarse y el sonido de las cerraduras, Flippy cerro despreocupadamente sin revisar si había alguien ya que estaba seguro de que nadie querría estar en la biblioteca a esas horas.

Sniffles busco su mochila en la oscuridad y saco los fósforos, encendió uno y miro alrededor, estaba todo oscuro, se le pasaron las horas volando, se había emocionado mucho con lo que encontró, el fosforo se consumía y el genio se quemo, soltó el fosforo y sacudió su mano para después soplarla con la esperanza de reducir un poco el dolor, el fosforo cayo sobre uno de los libros y se quemo todo, el fuego se traspaso a otro libro y de hay a la mesa de madera, Sniffles se alejaba, sabia lo que iba a suceder, iba a morir.

El fuego rápidamente llego a las estanterías, consumía todo, Sniffles corrió a las puertas y las golpeaba desesperadamente, entonces recordó su rayo reductor, cuando volteo vio su mochila envuelta en llamas y como estas se le acercaban, ya no había escape, pero al menos ya lo sabia todo, lo sabia, las llamas lo alcanzaron y comenzaron a quemar su piel, el gritaba por el ardor que sufría por todo su cuerpo, así termino su día, y es que en ese lugar era difícil sobrevivir un día entero.


	3. Contando la historia

**Aquí el tercer y ultimo capitulo de "La maldición del pueblo"**

**Como ya deben de saber, los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no los cree yo, fue otra persona de la que ahora no me acuerdo el nombre, ¿Quieres saber su nombre? busca en internet, yo solo los uso en esta historia y doy una pequeña historia inventada por mi que podría explicar el porque todos mueren en un capitulo y al siguiente están vivos.**

**Como no soy muy buena en historia pueden haber varios problemas con las fechas que doy y el avance científico de nuestro mundo. Pero entonces recuerden que este es Happy Tree Friends y su historia puede ser diferente.**

**No hagan caso a todo lo científico que se diga aquí para intentar que todos seamos inmortales, yo lo invente todo usando los principios mas básicos de la física.**

**Recordare que todos son como los vemos en la seria, animales antropomorfos y animales normales.**

_**Dedicado a **__**CachuloXD**__**.**_

Amanecía otra vez en aquel pueblo dando inicio a un nuevo día, todos sus habitantes se levantaban para vivir otro día en el que podía pasar de todo.

Todos estaban reunidos fuera de la casa de Sniffles, este les había llamado avisando desde temprano que había hecho una investigación muy importante sobre un tema que le interesaría a todos, estaban allí, sentados en el suelo, una cosa curiosa es que Shifty y Lifty estaban con esposas en sus manos, Petunia estaba sobre un tapete blanco, Disco Bear estaba algo mas lejos de todos, por petición de las chicas, además, tanto Nutty como Lumpy tenían una camisa de fuerza, a Lumpy no le importaba y Nutty estaba siendo alimentado por Thoothy quien le daba varias paletas que tenia en una canasta, entonces Sniffles salió de su casa con un caballete y puso varias hojas en el, los miro a todos y comenzó.

-ya se que todos se preguntan porque están aquí-

-Si, y quieres darte prisa, planeamos robar el banco esta tarde- comento el mayor de los gemelos.

-Pues yo lo evitare rufianes -Dijo Splendid para después golpear a los gemelos en la cabeza.

-Bien -Siguió Sniffles- les diré que estuve haciendo una investigación sobre la maldición de este pueblo.

-¿Enserio? -Cuestiono Flaky.

-Si -Todos exclamaron- Y les contare todo lo que se, escuchen la historia de un animal que comenzó todo, el profesor Sneezes, un oso hormiguero que viajo desde Inglaterra para empezar con el experimento mas grande en la historia, que lamentablemente no llego a saberse mas allá de este mismo pueblo donde comenzó todo.

Entonces inicio con su narración.

Hace unos siglos, en el año 1600, América del norte estaba siendo colonizada, en el año 1610 una morsa que tenia un pasado como pirata pidió permiso a la reina para construir un pueblo, ella le dio el permiso he hizo su viaje con otros cinco barcos con tripulantes y sus familias para colonizar el nuevo pueblo, de embarcaron en una costa lejana a cualquier otro sitio ya colonizado, allí desembarcaron, talaron los arboles y prepararon la tierra, comenzaron el nuevo pueblo, pero no fue finalizado hasta el 1680, y tenia una población muy baja ya que nadie se atrevía a mudarse a este sitio ya que lo llamaban "El sitio de la muerte" porque se sufrían muchos accidentes y las enfermedades atacaban muy seguido, esto era porque los que estaban en ese lugar no recibieron educación, y como se creía que el agua le hacia mal a la piel no se bañaban.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!- la narración de Sniffles fue interrumpida por un grito de Petunia- ¡¿Como que no se bañaban?! ¡Eso es antihigienico!

-Ya lo se Petunia -Respondió el genio- pero esa era otra época, ahora seguiré contando-

Como había muy poca higiene los habitantes eran muy propensos ha contener enfermedades, ni los médicos querían pisar estas tierras, era demasiado arriesgado.

Unos cientocincuenta años después, en el año 1830, el científico Sneezes de veinte años investigo sobre "El sitio de la muerte" hace unos años que había hecho una expedición a América para buscar "La fuente de la juventud" cosa que no funciono, entonces decidió mejorar la calidad de vida en vez de extenderla, en América veía como varios de los mineros terminaban amputados y como esto afectaba sus vidas, se acordó de las estrellas de mar, como estos seres si eran amputados se regeneraban, de igual manera los pulpos, y algunos reptiles, decidió que lograría que ellos también pudieran tener la capacidad de regenerar extremidades, consiguió que otros científicos y algunos doctores estuvieran de su lado, solo faltaría experimentar, pero nadie se quería prestar para aquello, fue cuando investigo sobre este pueblo, era perfecto, corrían riesgo pero lo valía, si todo salía bien serian los mas famosos en todo el mundo.

Llegaron a "El sitio de la muerte" y se instalaron, las personas los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, o los que podían ya que varios no tenían sus brazos, los doctores aprovecharon un poco la instancia para atender pacientes, casi todo el pueblo, pero eran pocos, increíblemente para ellos la población no superaba los cien habitantes, menos de la mitad eran mujeres, un tercio de ellas estaban en embarazo, la mitad de las que quedaban ya tenían niños y el resto estaban solteras, habían pocos niños, casi nadie que estuviera sobre los cincuenta años, apestaba por todas partes, todo era desastroso.

Sneezes junto con los otros primero pensaron en algo que aumentara la cantidad de veces que una célula se divide en un segundo, logrando una regeneración de la extremidad perdida, lo intentaron, experimentaron estrellas de mar, trasplantes, inyecciones, cortes, el trabajo había comenzado.

Al cabo de dos años lo habían logrado, un liquido que les daría una carga de energía a las células para que estas se dividieran tres veces mas rápido, el primero en probarlo fue un castor que había perdido sus dos piernas mientras reparaba el techo de su casa, su nombre era Andy, los científicos aplicaron el liquido en el borde de las cortadas de las inexistentes piernas, también le daban a Andy un vaso de agua con 100 g del liquido cada ocho horas, en un mes Andy tenia nuevas piernas, fue todo un éxito, enseguida todos los tuertos, mancos y personas sin partes de su cuerpo los fueron a ver, los científicos y doctores los atendieron por seis meses, pero notaban algo, siempre habían personas amputadas, unas eran nuevas, y varias recién tenían recuperada una parte de su cuerpo, y las muertes de ese lugar por accidentes no cesaron, se reunieron todos ellos, eso de la regeneración no funcionaba, tenían que hacer algo mas atrevido, ir mas en contra de la naturaleza, después de estarlo debatiendo por unas semanas lo decidieron, iban a revivir a los muertos.

pero eso era demasiado complicado, y seria casi un pecado traer a los muertos devuelta a vida, solo un ser había hecho eso, Jesús en el siglo cero, pero decidieron arriesgarse, seria un enorme paso, dominarían la muerte.

eso iba mas allá de las células, regenerar tejido en una cosa, pero el cerebro tenia muchas complicaciones, el cerebro humano era y es aun un misterio, las actitudes, las emociones, los recuerdos, el comportamiento, todo venia del cerebro, todo esta en el cerebro, si cortaban un cerebro a la mitad y este se regeneraba no mostraría las mismas funciones que había aprendido en los años de vida que tuvo, si alguien moría el cerebro se apagaba completamente, volver a revivir el cerebro y que tuviera todo como estaba antes de apagarse era todo un desafío, es como ahora, escribir toda tu biografía y desenchufar tu computadora y quemarle el disco duro, si la vuelves a encender ya nada estará como lo dejastes, tenían que ver algo mas pequeño que las células, los átomos.

Sneezes y los otros investigaron todo lo que pudieron de los átomos, con esto estudiaron sobre la energía magnética y la eléctrica, revisaron varios cerebros de habitantes muertos, estudiaron las reacciones de los vivos estando conectados a un detector de mentiras, gastaron cinco años investigando todo, y entonces llegaron a algo, ya tenían una idea de como hacer que alguien que muriera se regenerara y tuviera todo su cerebro intacto a pesar de que este se destroce, solo necesitaban un lugar donde el muerto pudiera volver a la vida, en eso pensaron en algo; camas. Camas con un relleno sintético modificado de la manera que necesitaban, con electroimanes, y las fibras con cationes especiales, las almohadas de igual manera, todo atraería a los átomos hacia ellos y se acomodarían de manera exactamente igual a como estaban, además, las células muertas que uno deja en la cama cada vez que uno duerme se activarían con pequeños choques eléctricos empezando a dividirse con el mismo patrón, con la mezcla de una sustancia que se encontraría en el estado de vapor se evitaría que estas células hagan una nueva mezcla de ADN teniendo como resultado un cero porciento de variabilidad genética, el cuerpo seria un "Clon" pero las memorias del cerebro estarían intactas, ya que el cerebro sabe cuando va a morir, en eso hace un Flash-back de toda la vida, una recolección de datos que en realidad son choques eléctricos de los átomos en manera de código, después del Flash-Back la energía se disuelve, pero inyectarían una pequeña porción de una de las sustancias que debería ir al cerebro y al momento de morir recolectaría los átomos con un campo magnético sin dañar el código, y todo eso seria atraído por los átomos de las camas, viajaría, y cuando el nuevo cuerpo estuviera regenerado el contenido del cerebro anterior se iría al cerebro nuevo que estaría suspendido, al entrar la memoria y el cerebro activara las funciones básicas del cuerpo como respirar y que el corazón bombeara sangre, todo empezaría a activarse de manera lenta y entonces el nuevo cuerpo estaría en estado suspendido, lo que significa que estaría durmiendo, todo esto ocurriría de noche, aproximadamente a las doce de la noche donde la luna esta en su punto mas alto, por lo que ayudaría a la fuerza magnética a funcionar correctamente gracias a la fuerza gravitatoria que ejerce el astro sobre la tierra, y aunque este en su fase de luna nueva donde no se puede ver con los ojos humanos en el cielo, de todas manera esta ahí, todo estaba planeado, cada calculo, solo tenían que fabricar la cama, tomaría tiempo, y luego experimentar. Y sobre el cuerpo muerto, este al quedarse sin cerebro activaría una reacción química sobre el cuerpo que pudiera similar el acido, por lo que la carne, los huesos y la sangre se esfumarían y serian parte de la tierra.

Demoraron siete meses y medio en terminar la primera cama y la primera almohada que servirían para que se creara el cuerpo clon, se la dieron a una osa hormiguera huérfana y soltera de dieciocho años llamada Lampy, permanecía encerrada en su casa por petición de los habitantes ya que contaban que a su madre cuando estaba embarazada se le cruzaron seis gatos negros, paso por debajo de seis escaleras y se le cayeron seis costales de sal con un kilo de sal cada uno, por lo que quedo maldita, murió cuando le dio a luz y ella había heredado la maldición, cualquier cosa que hiciera salía mal, con alguien herido, en coma, muerto, o al borde de la muerte, incluyéndose ella, cuando le entregaron los objetos la inyectaron con todo lo necesario para que todo saliera perfectamente, después de un día le pidieron que saliera a dar un paseo con toda libertad, asegurándole que nada le pasaría, que hiciera lo que quisiera, y así lo hizo. Ella fue a nadar al mar, pero había un problema con eso, y es que ella no sabia nadar, fue arrastrada por la corriente y no se supo de ella, pero al día siguiente revisaron su casa, y ahí, en la cama especial, estaba Lampy durmiendo tranquilamente.

Todo fue un éxito, cuando ella despertó le hicieron un examen de memoria, preguntándole cosas como su nombre, su edad, lo que comió hace dos días, el nombre de sus vecinos y la manera en la que murió. Respondió todo correctamente, era un éxito total, lo habían logrado.

Empezaron a construir mas camas, y no solo eso, cunas también, se asegurarían de que todos pudieran revivir. a los treinta años Sneezes se caso con Lampy y tuvieron un hijo de su misma raza de animal, el seguiría con el experimento, su nombre era Michael.

Algunos de los otros científicos partieron a Inglaterra para hablarle a los reyes y filósofos sobre su dominación de la muerte, pero esto fue mal tomado por aquellos de ese tiempo, creían que era jugar a ser Dios, a pesar de que explicaron que solo funcionaba si la muerte no era natural, ya que al ser una muerte natural la memoria el cerebro no realiza un apagado instantáneo, sino que reduce la energía lentamente hasta que esta se desvanece completamente, los átomos en ese caso gastan toda su energía y explotan, por lo que no se podía hacer nada ya que se pierde toda la energía que tenían para su vida. Pero de todas maneras los exiliaron y abandonaron ese pueblo, lo borraron de los mapas, difundieron el rumor de que ese lugar estaba maldito, ya nadie en cualquier parte del mundo quería pronunciar su nombre por temor a maldecir todo, el lugar tuvo que aprender a valerse por si mismo.

Cuando el hijo de Sneezes y Lampy cumplió los dieciocho años aprendió todo sobre el experimento de su padre, para esos años ya todos estaban acostumbrados a morir y revivir, pasaron tres años y Michael noto algo extraño, los niños eran mas torpes, morían de manera mas seguida que los adultos, en eso los entrevisto todos dieron la misma respuesta, cada uno a su manera, pero todo era "No debo preocuparme de nada, si muero despertare en mi cama" Y es que resulta que sin temor a la muerte los pequeños estaban totalmente despreocupados y hacían grandes hazañas, dejaban caer todo, tocaban todo lo que querían, no usaban elementos de protección, solo se cuidaban si algo les daba mucho miedo, como serpientes o arañas o algo muy empinado, porque aunque en cierta manera no morían, el dolor siempre esta presente, desde ese momento empezaron las "generaciones torpes".

En el año 1903 un científico tigre que se hacia llamar "Silencioso" llego hasta el pueblo, se impresiono al ver lo de las camas, pero los accidentes tan recurrentes en ese lugar por culpa de los habitantes no solo destrozaban los cuerpos de los mismos, sino también los hogares, las granjas, la ropa, todo, y eso no se regeneraba por lo que les era muy difícil a los habitantes progresar ya que tenían que estar preocupados de reconstruir lo destruido, entonces decidió resolverlo.

Nadie sabe como lo hizo, no quedo nada de la investigación de ese animal, ni evidencia, solo un libro donde se relata lo que hizo, en diecisiete años logro que todo, absolutamente todo volviera a ser tal cual lo dejaban el día anterior, también con unas reglas:

Si comprabas ropa y morías antes de llegar a tu casa, al día siguiente la ropa aparecía en los cajones.

Si un edificio en construcción era destruido sin haberse planeado, al día siguiente se encontraba como estaba hace dos días.

esos ejemplos, nadie supo como lo hizo, era como si fuera un juego, solo se sabia que uso parte del legado de Sneezes junto con los otros científicos y doctores, sea lo que fuera lo que hizo, termino en todo el pueblo, pero solo en ese pueblo.

Pero esto de revivir a veces mostraba defectos, como que muy pocas veces, si tu estabas bien, perdías un brazo y sobrevivías ese día pero al siguiente morías revivirías sin el brazo, además, esto afectaba a los hombres, con una disminución del cromosoma sexual X en su ADN, por lo que en la mayoría de los nacimientos el bebe terminaba siendo varón, provocando una reducción de la población femenina.

Y el resto es historia.

Cuando Sniffles termino con su relato todos estaban boquiabiertos, nunca pensaron que detrás de su maldición había tanta historia, se encontraban pasmados.

-No... me... lo...puedo... creer...- finalmente vocalizo Thoothy.

-Ya lo se, al principio yo tampoco lo lograba procesar- Dijo Sniffles.

-Oh Dios mío -Fue lo único que comento Flaky.

Después un meteorito del tamaño del monte Heveres cayo sobre la casa de Sniffles aniquilando todo ser viviente que estuviera cerca y dejando un enorme cráter.

Amanecía otra vez en aquel pueblo dando inicio a un nuevo día, todos sus habitantes se levantaban para vivir otro día en el que podía pasar de todo.

Otra vez, todos se levantaban en sus camas, en sus casas, sin ningún tipo de rasguño o herida, con todas las cosas en su lugar, todos salieron y abrieron sus ventanas de una manera sincronizada, asomaron su cabeza y vieron que era todo como siempre.

FIN

**Yo creo que todo el mundo de Happy Tree Friends tiene por habitantes animales, tanto antropomorfos como normales, ya que en Ka-Pow! que es el spin-off de HTF se ven otros escenarios y también personajes animales, además del capitulo "Mole in the City" donde es otra ciudad y de igual manera hay mas animales, puedo pensar que todo el mundo es habitado por los animales. gracias por decidir utilizar el tiempo en leer esto.**

**PD: El nombre "Sneezes" lo saque del fic de "Rain Durlen" llamado "Toxic" que participo en la actividad "Doble para todos" del foro "Los amigos del árbol feliz" Y el nombre "Lampy" lo saque del Fic de "milly loca" llamado "Negocio familiar" (Muchas comillas ya lo se)**


End file.
